1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a processor system including a processor and a coprocessor, and more particularly to a method of transferring data from the processor to the coprocessor in a configuration having a processor and a coprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In multimedia processes, including audio codec, multiplication and accumulation (MAC) processes are frequently used. A MAC process is one wherein an input signal is multiplied at a given time, the result accumulated, the next input signal multiplied at the next time, the result of the multiplication added to the accumulated result of the preceding multiplication, and the result accumulated.
In a multimedia processing LSI, a configuration including a processor and a coprocessor has been known. As for such a configuration, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-075804 has disclosed a configuration in which a coprocessor transfers the necessary data to a coprocessor and then the coprocessor performs MAC processes.
However, the conventional configuration has a problem: the transfer of data from the processor to the coprocessor takes time and therefore the arithmetic processing efficiency is poor.